Dark Resurgence
The activites of the Undead Scourge have begun to rise once again, and groups have begun to wonder as to what is causing it. This campaign has ended. See also: Post-Siege Plaguelands Expedition Basic Summary After the interrogation of the Orc hermit, Karg, cryptic information has been unveiled about Scourge activites in the Eastern Plaguelands. Numerous groups are investigating the Plaguelands to hunt down the Cult of the Damned, but there may be more to the situation than it seems... The Magus Senate of Dalaran has taken the responsibility of investigating the matter firsthand, and have found evidence of more than just cult activities; massive abominations, Nerubians, and Death Knights were revealed in their involvement, raising multiple questions. Full History A Prelude of What's to Come ''"I see... a spectre of death, cloaked in darkness... judging the living. And his ghostly hand sweeps over the world, and the devout become the corrupt." ''- Karg, foreshadowing the Dark Resurgence. An Orcish hermit, Karg wandered alone amongst the Eastern Plaguelands, seeking shelter, when he was suddenly attacked and captured by Margrave Haifrall. The Magus Senate of Dalaran came to question the Orc and his knowledge, and Karg pleaded innocence, while mentioning that had foreseen a "spectre of death" that was soon to come. Meanwhile, Kaede, a mage of the Senate, secretly took a tome of necromancy with him to Dalaran. It was immediately confiscated by Vanidicus Alexander for later divination. Pressuring the Crusade Seeing the most recent events to take place that may jeopardize the activities of the Scourge, Ravar the Reaper ordered his cultists to summon forth undead minions to attack the Argent Crusade, primarily at the Plaguewood Tower. Though the efforts were not meant to topple the Crusaders or weaken them, it was meant to "counterattack" and stall the efforts of creating a stable defense. A Nasty Detour Margrave Haifrall, seeking time alone, left to the Eastern Plaguelands by himself. He found multiple cultists at Death's Breach sacrificing unknown people as allies of the Senate came to assist Haifrall. After some brief observation, Haifrall stormed off to do some more things himself. The Senate lingered for a moment, but decided to catch up with Haifrall. The Senate members ventured to Light's Hope Chapel, encountering an Argent priest. The priest informed the Senate of Haifrall's disappearance, and offered to send a scout with the Senate to find the missing mage. The scout guided the Senate to a Nerubian cave, where they searched for Haifrall to a great extent before being attacked. The scout was killed immediately as Nerubians came to attack the Senate. Muzula Silverweave, Oliviaxi Shadesong and Farel Arc were injured, and Haifrall was revealed to be in Dalaran the whole time. After fixing injuries and recovering, the Senate returned to Dalaran, quite bitter and angered at Haifrall. The Naradin Revealed The day after the incidents occurred, cultists were assumed to be operating in a heavily wooded area north of Crown Guard Tower. Under Brother Jean's guidance, the Magus Senate was led to the tower, where they met with the First Regiment. They were led by Beauregard Galimus in the direction of the area, when skeletal hands suddenly burst from the ground to attack the company. Ghouls had attempted to attack the gathered company, but the attack was successfuly repelled, and they pressed on. They came across a large wall of spores, though the company dispelled the wall of spores, wandering into a heavily wooded area. As they entered, they found three things of note: a plague cauldron, a ziggurat, and a slaughterhouse. Upon arrival, the cultists gathered around the cauldron noticed the company and attacked, despite being slain immediately. They then proceeded to destroy the cauldron, though it was revealed that the cauldron had a ward protecting it. The company split into two groups, the First Regiment taking the ziggurat as the Magus Senate protected the cauldron. After a lengthy time of fighting, a new figure made an appearance: Ravar the Reaper. Ravar threatened the Senate, stating that they were doomed before the Naradin before he vanished. The ward on the cauldron soon disappeared, and the Senate destroyed the cauldron in an explosion. After the destruction of the cauldron, a few Argent crusaders were found imprisoned and coughing furiously. One soon went insane, frothing at the mouth as he attempted to kill the Senate from behind bars. The crusaders were brought to Light's Hope Chapel, where the insane crusader died and the others became paranoid. The Senate left the crusaders with the Argent Crusade at the Chapel before leaving to Dalaran. After the Senate left the chapel, the crusaders died in their cells, only to rise as undead. They were forced to be killed, but some crusaders have reported of fungus growing on the bodies. The bodies were sent to the crypt, beneath the chapel. DR March.jpeg|The company marches to their destination. DR Cauldron.jpeg|The company before the cauldron. Bad Toys The Magus Senate was called once again to the Plaguelands to cooperate with the First Regiment. This time, they were exploring a nearby crypt alongside Margrave Haifrall. The First Regiment led the way into the crypt. Upon entering, a Nerubian was found, which attacked one of the Regiment soldiers before being destroyed by the company. The company walked further into the crypt, only for the taunting voice of Ravar the Reaper to return. Upon Ravar's apparent arrival, skeletons began charging down into the crypt to attack the company. The Regiment and the Senate fought their way out of the crypt to encounter one final enemy; a massive abomination by the name of Gorebelly. Gorebelly assumed that the company was a large cluster of toys before deciding to eat them. The group engaged in combat, and one soldier, Bereden, rushed forward to attack before being struck unconscious by Gorebelly. The abomination picked up the unconscious soldier to eat him before being struck down. Finally, Margrave Haifrall burned the abomination's head as it still lived, before finally setting the body to fire. Seemingly frustrated, Margrave returned to Light's Shield Tower. He was approached by Vanidicus, who asked if Margrave could keep tabs on the Scourge and not doubt his comrades. Margrave gave only the slightest of nods. Another Turn for the Worst Deciding to see if the Plaguelands would be clear of Scourge attacks, the Senate took upon itself the responsibility of investigating Light's Shield Tower. Upon arrival, they found manipulated Crusaders controlled by unknown means, which attacked the Senate. The Senate defeated the cultists quickly, though they were quick to suffer injury. Upon the fall of the Crusaders, the person behind the attack appeared, a gnomish Death Knight. As the battle began, two more Death Knights came; one by the name of Eledor, and one known to the Scourge as Instructor Langston. All hell broke loose as Langston severely wounded Oliviaxi Shadesong and attacked Farel Arc. Vanidicus Alexander was wounded as well before the gnome, Eledor and Langston decided to withdraw for unknown reasons. The Truth of Things The Magus Senate soon ventured to the Northpass Tower when Muzula Silverweave discovered power signals from the Plaguewood. As they entered, two large spiders attacked before being destroyed by the Senate. As the magi progressed, they were met with a familiar face; Karg, the Orcish hermit from several days ago. This time, Karg held no innocent nature and was watched closely by the Senate and their allies. As the magi attacked and defeated a Nerubian vizier, Karg claimed a small green crystal, stating it to be his reason for coming to the area in the first place. However, after claiming the crystal, Karg simply left, implying that he had an interest in magic. Meanwhile, Archmage Zanbor Emerson and Oliviaxi Shadesong returned to the Northpass Tower to report their findings, only to discover that their priest, Brother Jean, had been murdered by a stabbing in the back of the neck. The two rejoined their company in the Plaguewood after returning Jean's body to Light's Hope Chapel. After the Senate regrouped, they began to investigate further, only to find three new foes; a Lich, a Crypt Lord, and the gnome death knight from before. The senate foolishly engaged and battle broke out, but the Senate was immediately forced to retreat from the power of the Scourge leaders. Mockingly, the Lich called out the Senate, beckoning them to return to Stratholme as they retreated. Beginning the Siege As soon as the necropolis was revealed, the Argent Crusade mobilized its efforts against the Scourge's efforts. An Argent Crusade commander gathered his share of forces before appealing to the Magus Senate for assistance. The Senate sent a handful of magi to assist the Crusaders. Alongside the Crusade, the company marched towards the Plaguewood once again. Upon arrival, the group encountered a large army of Undeath, and the battle had begun. The Senate fought alongside the Crusade as a Flesh Giant arrived to attack and cripple the Senate. Though the battle with the giant had been the most difficult thus far, the giant was brought down by the combined might of the Senate's magic and Arranax DeVin's flying skills on a draconic familiar. The Scourge was nearing defeat as the Company rallied under the Crusade leader's call. Fairly soon, the Scourge was forced into defeat as the Crusade pushed them down and into Stratholme. Relishing their victory, the Crusade ventured further into the city of the dead, thanking the Senate for their assistance as the commander informed them that the Crusade would take the situation from there, and the magi were free to take a well-deserved break. Category:Campaigns Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Undead Scourge Category:Events Category:Galathramas Category:The First Regiment Category:Argent Crusade